


Memory

by milkbirds



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Creampie, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkbirds/pseuds/milkbirds
Summary: One summer, the secret organization of Blackwatch visits the Shimada estate with an offer to become allies. Hanzo is immediately hot for the two agents representing said organization.





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Blackwatch tries to become allies with the Shimada clan in order to get more tabs on them.

When his father told him about an organization wanting to become allies, one of the last things Hanzo expected was some attractive American men. The very last thing he expected was American men being attractive in the first place. Maybe there was just something about them being broader and taller than him.

The yakuza heir had always thought Americans were just overhyped his brother who was enamored after only one trip in L.A., filled with sin. But, for once, he was willing to admit that Genji was right. Americans sure are hot and it was not just the heat and humidity of a summer in Hanamura.

The most experience he had ever had with intimacy was his awkward flirting with his guards. Some of them had fallen for his persistence but, to tell the truth, they never satisfied him.

He was surprised to see how graceful he was in his attempts to seduce the Blackwatch leader and his apprentice, especially with how warm it was.

Hanzo kept his hair in a tight, neat bun when he and his father greeted Commander Reyes and his protégé. The second he saw the saw them, he noticed they were not drastically bigger than him, but the fact that they were immediately flustered him.

The young master did his best to keep his cold expression with a faint blush on his face. He bowed and welcomed them into his home. He made sure the strands of hair falling from his bun brushed across his face in all the right ways.

Reyes and McCree only looked surprised when he did not take the commander’s handshake like his experienced father had. The commander only laughed and told him to not be so formal and that he and Jesse would not mind being on “buddy” levels with the Shimada clan. Hanzo shook his head and told them that that was his way of respect.

The Blackwatch representatives had arrived earlier than expected, but his father had not minded. The only issue was that their room was still being prepared for them, but luckily the maids offered to keep their bags stored in a room while they made sure everything was just perfect. Nothing less shall be expected from anyone associated with the Shimada name.

Sojiro insisted on them allowing his son to show them around the castle. He may have thought Hanzo had not heard but the oyabun whisper to the two Americans, asking them to break the heir out of his cold, yet polite, exterior. After all, they were to be allies and Hanzo would one day take his father’s place. 

On second thought, maybe Hanzo was not as graceful as he thought he was, but who could be on such a hot summer day?

By then, the heat was unbearable— it was the heat, he swore. He had changed into a loose yukata and redid his hair into a tight bun. That did not fix the fact that strands of black hair had fallen off and stuck to his face and around his neck. The air conditioning in the Shimada estate is usually the best in town. He had not expected to have sweat that much.

He made sure the yukata was on the verge of slipping from his shoulders and that it was loose enough for him to put up with the heat and to show off his lovely pecs. He pushed his chest forward occasionally when he spoke to the two Blackwatch members. They did not seem bothered.

Then Hanzo figured if he was going to charm at least one of them it was going to be Jesse McCree. The younger man was more like him, around the same age and a keen eye. 

When Sojiro had a servant call them out for dinner, Hanzo knew he had to make his move on the cowboy. On their way to the dining room, Hanzo pretended to trip and fall into Jesse’s arms. To his relief, Hanzo was quickly caught by the younger man. The Shimada heir delicately held onto McCree’s arms and felt them gently, fingers brushing against the hairs. His dark eyes observed how tanned and toned they were as well as the tattoo marking him of his past.

Oh how he desperately wanted those arms to handle him and make a fool out of him, make him more of a fool than he is for having even tried this.

He looked up to the cowboy and apologized before parting ways with those strong and firm hands. The heir explained how he usually is not like this, how he usually is not so clumsy. Jesse told him that it is no problem while Gabriel scolded him to he more careful. Hanzo only nodded and stepped with them into the dining room.

Hanzo made more attempts to garner the attention of the two men. He is sure he had smiled at them a couple times during dinner. However, by the end of dinner, the two did not show any interest.

~~~

Now here he is, asked by his father to lead the men to their rooms while he ponders silently on his failed attempt to get into the pants of one of these men. He wished he has his brother’s charms. Unfortunately, it looked like his attempt to imitate Genji’s charisma had not worked.

He led Reyes and McCree into their room and wished them a goodnight with a polite bow. “There is always a servant around to guide you, but I will be in the garden I was introduced earlier in the case that you need my aid.” He told them as he turned around to leave the room. He felt a tight grip on his wrist— what?

“Eh?” Hanzo uttered as he turned around only to have his other wrist grabbed to pin him to the door. It was Reyes who pinned him and he looked at the two men who wearing smug grins on their faces.

“Where do ya think you’re going darlin’?” The cowboy asked him. 

“The garden?” The commander snickered. “Don’t think so.” Reyes said and let go of his wrists. 

The two men kept him cornered at the door. His yukata was undone, slipping off of his muscular frame. Only in his briefs, he was at a loss for words as Jesse threw him onto the soft mattress, ass out in the air as he landed. He turned around to face the other two.

“Don’t think we haven’t noticed whatcha been tryin’ to do all day now, sugarplum.” The cowboy said as he and Reyes began undressing. Hanzo’s cheeks flushed at the sight of how large they were.

“I figured that professional act of yours was bullshit.” Reyes said as McCree leaned down towards Hanzo. “Thought we’d show a pretty slut a good time.” The commander suggested before giving the heir a firm slap on the ass. Hanzo could only let out a rather embarrassing yelp.

Jesse pressed a kiss onto Hanzo’s lips as he teasingly slipped off the Shimada’s briefs. He moved back to admire the heir’s perky ass before slapping it himself, grin still wide on his face. “Ya sure got desperate, comin’ onto me when ya thought all else was failing.” He said. “I ain’t dumb now, darlin’.”

“Adorable, really.” Gabriel said as he moved onto the bed. The older man sat in front of Hanzo, stroking his cock and aiming it towards the young master’s mouth, if he could even be called a master in this position. “Suck me off.” He said. “Jesse will take you first.”

Hanzo, a bit too eagerly slipped Reyes’ cock into his mouth as he was told to do so. He bobbed his head gently, not being too experienced with performing oral, but damn, he really wanted this. 

Jesse from behind spreaded apart his cheeks to reveal his entrance. “Damn, lookin’ so tight for a dirty slut.” The cowboy remarked before going to one of his bags for a bottle of lube. Hanzo felt utterly humiliated to have his hole observed like that. However, he truly was a slut, being so turned on by it.

~~~

Before he knew it, Jesse was inside him and Hanzo loved how deep he could go in and how his large cock stretched his hole. McCree was not gentle, but Hanzo was not going to complain and let the gunslinger pound into him.

The young master’s hair had been pulled from his bun earlier by Reyes, the commander’s hand now gripping onto his soft locks.

All Hanzo could do was moan like a bitch onto Reyes’ cock as McCree thrusted hard into him. One of the cowboy’s hands was gripping on his hip to guide his trusts while the other pinned his hands together behind his back.

It was not long before Jesse found Hanzo’s sweet spot. The Shimada groaned in surprise and pleasure and pushed back at the cowboy for more. 

“Huh?” Jesse questioned before slapping Hanzo’s ass. “Looks like I found the spot that’ll drive ya wild.” He said before slamming onto the young man’s prostate again. He earned more blissful moans from the man beneath him.

“Such a dirty whore, taking it all like this.” The commander chided before nudging Hanzo’s head off his cock. “Pretty mouth but don’t know how to use it to keep me satisfied.” Reyes reprimanded and smirked to Jesse and the cowboy nodded before pulling out. 

The heir could not find his words at this point, whining as Jesse pulled out. 

“The cutest reactions.” The cowboy gushed and gestured for Hanzo to turn around. The young man did so obediently and Jesse guided him onto his commander’s dick, his entrance already stretched and slicked nicely for it to easily glide in.

Jesse squeezed more of the lube onto his fingers and Hanzo moaned as he was filled again with one of Jesse’s fingers. The heir did not question it, already blissed out from how much pleasure he was receiving from this. 

McCree moved his finger before slipping in a second one to help stretch Hanzo out as Reyes thrusted painfully slow into the Shimada. 

Once he determined that Hanzo was ready, he nodded to Reyes and slipped his fingers out. The commander slipped his arms under Hanzo’s knees and stood up, lifting both himself and the younger man. Hanzo gasped with a hint of confusion. He never would have thought that these strong men would be handling him even more. Not that he’s complaining, though.

Jesse moved in front of Hanzo. “Hey darlin’.” He said with a quick wink. “Y'know, I’ve been wanting to play with these for the entire time we’ve been here.” The cowboy said and gripped onto Hanzo’s pecs. His fingers firmly grabbed onto the Shimada’s chest before toying around and eventually pinching the nipples. Hanzo mewled loudly and was not even sure how he made such a noise. “Sure are sensitive here, ain’t ya pumpkin?”

“Sounds like a kitten.” Reyes remarked. “Hurry up now, kid. We got all week with this brat but I’m ready to get to tonight’s last part.”

Jesse rolled his eyes and began to line up his cock towards Hanzo’s already filled hole. Hanzo let out a surprise moan. He had not expected both of them to want to be inside him, but once again, he cannot complain. “Please…” The young master murmured, tired of Jesse’s teasing.

The cowboy chuckled and pushed inside him, groaning at how easily he was able to get in. “We stretched ya out good, huh?” He asked and grinned at how much of a wreck Hanzo had become. The pristine and cool Shimada heir had broken down in between them, a drooling mess with some strands of his pretty hair all over his face.

The heir cried out and threw his head back as Jesse filled him alongside Gabe. “F-Fuck!” He stammered loudly as his head gently curled on the commander’s shoulder.

Jesse had his hands on Hanzo’s hips and he and his boss pulled almost all the way out of the young heir, pausing a bit before thrusting back in. The Shimada yelped as tears immediately welled up in his eyes.

Hanzo could feel his eyes roll back as the two continuously slammed into him. He moaned as they do and wrapped his legs around Jesse, while one of his arms reached behind him to wrap around Gabriel. It did not help what a mess he was since Jesse surely remembered where his sweet spot is.

The cowboy guided his commander and the thrusts began hitting his prostate, sending the already wrecked Hanzo even more pleasure. He could feel himself coming close as the two men pounded repeatedly into that spot.

“Boss, I’m so close.” Jesse said, breath already heavy.

“I really got to give you more practice on lasting longer, boy.” Reyes said in response. “Fine, how is the slut doing?”

“Look pretty worn out yourself, huh sweetheart?” The cowboy asked as he looked down to Hanzo’s hard, swollen, and leaking cock. “Hold on tight now, ‘kay sweetheart?”

Jesse slipped his hand down to stroke the heir’s member. Hanzo came letting out a cry from his drooling mouth as Jesse and Gabriel followed after. The young man moaned as his insides felt more wet being filled with the cum of the other two men. They stayed still for a few seconds before the bigger men pulled out. 

They both guided Hanzo back onto the bed as Jesse moved back to his bag to look for something. Reyes guided Hanzo’s knees up and spread his legs and it becomes apparent that Jesse was pulling out a camera.

“Such a whore.” Reyes said as he looked down at the heir. “Taking all that cum inside that cute hole of yours.”

“Alright, darlin.’ Smile for the camera, give us a good memory.” Jesse said and Hanzo weakly smiled as the device captured him and his beautifully gaped hole with globs of cum dripping out and onto the bed sheets.

“Don’t worry, it’s only for us to see.” Reyes assured as Jesse took a couple of pictures.

Hanzo personally did not care who ended up seeing it. He’s just glad that he was successful at charming attractive men tonight and now wanted a good night’s rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this for a friend of mine who also beta'd this fic. Thanks Sarah! You're the best!<3 Anyone can find this on my sideblog on Tumblr at unrequitedlovers(.)tumblr(.)com


End file.
